


It Was A One Night Stand Until I Woke Up Next To You

by pixiegold



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Angst, Bassist!Rogue Cheney, Blowjobs, Dom/sub, Dominance, Gajeel is only mentioned, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Master/Pet, Merchboy!Sting Eucliffe, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rogue Smokes, Same with Gray, Sexual Content, Submission, Tags Are Hard, band au, only a little bit though, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiegold/pseuds/pixiegold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue is the bassist of a band, and Sting is the obsessed merchboy. <br/>You can probably figure out the rest. </p><p>(summaries aren't my strong point.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was A One Night Stand Until I Woke Up Next To You

Sting had been the merch boy for the band almost a year now, but he still watched them perform every night as if it was the first time he had ever seen them. The fans all screamed for the lead singer, Gajeel, or the lead guitarist, Gray. But Sting's eyes always seemed drawn to the bassist of the band, Rogue. Sting didn't know much about him except his name, only really talking to their manager for what to sell and Gajeel, because he was the one who hired Sting in the first place.

 

Sometimes when the band had after parties, Sting was invited and often came, but not once had he seen the bassist do anything but sit on the couch in the corner and chain smoke cigarettes until everyone left. Sting couldn't help but watch him, even when girls came up to Sting and massaged his ego by flirting and asking for his number. Rogue ignored any girl that came up to him, and had only ever stopped chain smoking once in all the parties Sting had come to, and that was for a tiny fluffy kitten that someone had brought on the tour bus. Sting couldn't really deny it, he was obsessed with the guy. He had these deep crimson eyes, one of them obscured by a black fringe. On the parts of his body others could see, he had tattoos covering the skin and he had a scar across his nose that Sting learnt from Gajeel was from a skateboarding accident when Rogue was younger. Sting lived for these little snippets that the rest of the band dropped, and always desperately wanted to know more, but he never got up the courage to say much. 

 

Sting was pinning up a band shirt on the backing board, preparing for tonight’s crowd when he heard a soft cough behind him, making him jump. 

"Shit dude!" Sting began, assuming Gajeel had come to check on things before the gig started. "You freaked m... Ah!" Sting jumped as he turned to see Rogue stood there, not Gajeel. A cigarette hung out his mouth as he smiled slightly, ducking his head. 

"I'm here to say that today's gig is cancelled. Too much snow for people to get out here. You don't have to set up today." Rogue said quickly, taking a drag of his cigarette and looking at anywhere but Sting's face. Sting was kind of shocked, why was Rogue the one to come tell him? Normally that was the assistant's job. He could feel a blush begin to crawl up his neck and fiddled with the backboard again. That was the most Sting had ever heard Rogue say at once, mostly only ever hearing him say things like, "thanks for having us." Or "this song is...". Sting's brain seemed to stutter slightly.

"Oh, okay dude, thanks. I... Uh - what is the band doing now?" Sting asked clumsily, unpinning the shirts from the board and folding them back into their boxes, only fumbling a little. To his surprise, Rogue began to help him, stubbing out his cigarette into the floor before sorting the sweatshirts into size order and folding them neatly. 

"Probably at a party, or going to a bar or something." Rogue said quietly, rubbing a hand through his hair. "I'm not interested in going."

"Leave the boxes, we'll clear them in the morning." Sting said, knotting his hands behind him, trying to hide how badly they were shaking. Rogue nodded. "You don't strike me as the type to do something like that." Sting continued awkwardly, quickly deconstructing the folding table and packing it into its box, before twisting his hands together behind his back again. "I'm surprised you're even in the band to be honest, I mean... No offense! You just don't seem to like the attention much." Sting mentally reprimanded himself, why did he always have to say such weird things? Rogue blushed in response, lighting up another cigarette as they walked outside into the freezing weather

"Yeah, I guess without context it does seem a little strange, huh?" Rogue mumbled. 

"Context? Is that something I should be asking about?" Sting was quite curious, but felt like it wasn't something to dive into on their first conversation together. His mouth normally worked before his brain, and this was one of those times. His hands weren't stopping their shaking, so he kept them behind his back. 

"Probably, but I'd rather you didn't, if that's okay." Rogue said, focusing on the smoke rings he was currently sending into the sky. Sting nodded, shivering slightly in the wind. He was waiting with Rogue to finish his cigarette outside the tour bus at this point, probably over thinking what would happen when Rogue finished it. Would he invite Sting inside? Sting knew it was only for the band members, and crew had their own bus but... he was hopeful at least. His thoughts were interrupted by Rogue stamping the last of his cigarette into the group, shivering as well. 

"Too cold to smoke, come inside?" Rogue said, the end tilting up slightly, making it sound like a question when Sting supposed it was meant to be a command. Sting smiled gratefully, following Rogue quickly inside and trying his best not to start panicking. 

It was a pretty big mess inside the bus, Rogue having to kick aside beer cans and shirts to even get to the couch area. 

"Sorry about the mess." Rogue said quickly, blushing slightly. Sting didn't particularly notice, his brain deciding to focus on panicking instead of doing anything too helpful. Rogue finally reached his destination, the couch, and patted the seat next to him. 

"We can watch a movie if you want to?" Rogue asked, "I mean we don't have to, we could do something else. We have video games." Sting sat himself down, tucking his legs under him. 

"Movies sound good, this travelling is making me tired. Nice to have a day off." Sting frowned at his knees, wanting to tell Rogue that time zones and changing across them, frankly, fucked up Sting's sleep schedule up like nobody's business, the nightmares probably didn’t help him much either. Sting didn’t really know if that was oversharing or not, its not like he interacted with anyone but fans and management at this point, and they weren’t really prime examples of ‘normal’ people to talk to. Rogue nodded. 

"Time zones fuck me up." Rogue said, tying his hair back in a ponytail and sighing slightly. Sting was slightly stunned by how effective Rogue tying up his hair was at leading Sting's mind to dangerous places. He mentally shook himself, looking back up at the screen and smiling when the opening credits to The Hobbit came up. 

"This movie is awesome." Sting said, leaning back into the couch a bit. Rogue made a noise of agreement before shifting slightly, obviously getting comfortable himself. 

 

Somewhere in the middle Sting must of fallen asleep, because what seemed like moments later, Rogue was shaking him awake. 

"I made you a sandwich, I mean... You don't have to eat it, but your stomach was rumbling a bit so I..." Rogue stuttered slightly, rubbing a hand over his eyes in an attempt to hide the reddness of his cheeks. 

"Hey dude, thanks!" Sting said enthusiastically, grabbing the plate and eating the sandwich in a couple of bites. Rogue was right, Sting was hungry and the sandwich was great. Sting tried to say that it was great through a mouthful of food, only succeeding in receiving a bemused look from Rogue. 

"What time is it? I should probably go before the others gets back..." Sting said, frowning at his empty plate. 

"They won't be back for a while yet, don't worry." Rogue said, biting into a sandwich of his own. "And when they get back they'll probably be so drunk they won't see you. Or me." He rolled his eyes, looking a cross between sad and very pissed off. Sting felt a pang at the sadness there, wondering if Rogue really spoke to anyone else. Who would he speak to outside of the band and management? Sting guessed Rogue was probably in a similar situation to him. 

"If... If they're too bad, you could come to the crew bus? I mean, its only me and three other people most of the time, so it's quiet... I know its crew but -" Sting started, blushing furiously.

"That would be nice." Rogue interrupted, not looking at Sting's obvious embarrassment. "If it's no hassle." Sting shook his head enthusiastically, flailing his arms slightly in emphasis. 

"Just grab some things and we can go whenever, it’s really no hassle and we have some really good pizza rolls!" Sting rambled, slightly flustered. “We have a spare bunk as well, ‘cause y’know Freed left the tour early and that so, that was his bunk but… yeah.” Sting trailed off, realising how long he had rambled for, blushing again. Why did Rogue seem to make Sting blush so much? “Sorry, I didn’t mean to talk your ear off.” Sting mumbled, scratching his ear a little. 

“It’s okay, I prefer listening to talking anyways.” Rogue replied, smiling at Sting’s ducked head. Sting sighed in relief, glancing up at the smiling Rogue. 

“Don’t say that, you won’t get me to shut up again.” Sting joked, starting to smile again. Rogue laughed slightly.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Sting chuckled, looking at the floor. He didn’t realise it would feel so normal to just sit and joke with this guy.

After a couple more minutes of joking around, Rogue stood up and stretched, a slither of stomach becoming exposed. To Sting’s surprise, even that part of body seemed to be tattooed as well as the parts of his arms Sting could see under the checked shirt he had rolled up to his elbows. Rogue caught Sting staring and Sting coughed awkwardly, feeling himself going bright red under Rogue’s curious gaze. 

“I… Ah, I - um, I was just wondering… I mean, how much of your body do you have tattooed? I just… Wow, I- No, I didn’t mean… That sounded bad I meant, I... uh-” Rogue looked at Sting thoughtfully for a moment, before smirking to himself. 

“You’ll probably see for yourself soon enough.” Rogue mumbled as he turned away, muffling his voice as he rubbed a hand over his face. 

“Sorry, what did you say?” Sting asked, not catching the mumble at all.

“Oh, I said don’t worry.” Rogue said deliberately from the other side of the room, rummaging through what Sting assumed was his bunk. 

“Ah… Right.” Sting said, still not particularly understanding. He stood up as well, looking around and trying very hard not to look at any parts of Rogue’s body. Rogue threw a bag over one shoulder, quickly looking over the mess of the floor before nodding to himself. 

“Ready to go?” Rogue asked, carefully watching Sting’s movements. Sting started to feel vaguely self conscious under Rogue’s steady gaze and nodded awkwardly, managing to accidentally hit his elbow against the wall in the process and stumbling backwards slightly. Rogue chuckled, watching Sting flail around with interest before leading him outside towards the other bus.

 

When they arrived on the crew bus, Rogue looked at the floor in surprise. 

"I genuinely forgot that the carpets in these buses were red." He said, kicking it lightly with the toe of his already scuffed up boots. Sting laughed loudly, slightly more comfortable in his own bus. 

"Should you tell the guys where you are? I don't want to get in trouble for kidnapping the bassist." Rogue smirked at that, shaking his head. 

"I'll be back before they wake up tomorrow anyway." Seeing Sting's face fall slightly he stuttered. "I mean, th-they don't wake up until just before the set begins and even then its a struggle. I'm no- I'm not trying to ditch you." Sting’s face lit up again, leading Rogue towards the lounge area. There wasn’t anyone there. Sting frowned, did crew leave as well? Rogue was watching his face carefully, and when Sting looked up, he blushed. 

“I… I was expecting people to be here?” He ventured, watching the dark haired boy throw his bag to the ground. “Did they go with the band?” Sting asked, more to himself than to Rogue. Before he could even begin to wonder the answer, Rogue had pushed him against the wall a glint in his eyes that made Sting’s stomach flip. 

“Ahh-Ha… Hello?” Sting stuttered, face bright red. Rogue laughed, licking his lips in a predatory way. Sting didn’t want to admit how much he liked it. 

“I’m glad no one’s here.” Rogue stated, leaning forward and capturing Sting’s lips. Sting was too stunned to protest, and even if his mind had been keeping up, he honestly doubted that he would of said no. Before Sting had fully caught up, Rogue grabbed the hair at the back of Sting’s head and pulled. Sting always was submissive, but he’d never really played with pain. However, it made him moan loudly, Rogue chuckled. 

“Knew it. Follow me.” Rogue ordered, leaving Sting panting slightly against the wall as he walked towards the beds. Knew what? Sting wondered, rubbing the back of his head.  
“Y- Yes.” Sting stuttered, mind reeling. He quickly followed, stumbling slightly over his own feet. Rogue was waiting for him, standing with a look in his eyes that made Sting want to fall to his knees. 

“On your knees. Shirt off.” Rogue demanded, as if he could read Sting’s mind. Sting obeyed instantly, as if disobedience was something that he didn’t even know existed. “If it gets too much, say dragon.” Rogue said in a slightly gentler tone, stroking Sting’s cheek gently. Sting’s mind stuttered slightly, before it clicked into place. Safewords, Sting’s mind informed him, in case it gets too much. Sting nodded after a brief delay, looking up at Rogue. Rogue surveyed him, hand wandering from Sting’s cheek down to his neck, slowly down to his nipple. Rogue brushed it gently, causing Sting to shiver. Rogue saw, those eyes looked like he could see everything Sting was feeling, thinking. That thought alone made Sting’s dick harden. Rogue suddenly twisted Sting’s nipple, making Sting cry out in a mix of pain, and pleasure. Rogue smirked and removed his hands. He removed his own shirt making Sting gasp quietly, sure his mouth was hanging open. Rogue had tattoos all over his chest and arms, more than Sting could even imagine, and for some reason Sting found that extremely hot. He wasn’t sure whether he was going to cry or come. 

“Take your clothes off.” Rogue ordered, watching Sting carefully. 

“Ye-Yes… Master.” Sting said quietly, standing on shaking legs. Rogue blushed instantly, shifting his weight to try to disguise what Sting had just done to his dick. Sting realised what he said and looked up sharply, but as he took in Rogue’s face, he knew he hadn’t made a mistake.

“I like it.” Rogue stated bluntly, and Sting let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“I thought so.” Sting said under his breath, stepping out of his jeans and underwear. He began to get back onto his knees, but Rogue stopped him by catching hold of his hair. 

“If you call me Master, you can’t belong to anyone else.” Rogue said suddenly, keeping Sting in an awkward position halfway between standing and kneeling.

“Yes.” Sting said immediately, not even thinking about saying no. Rogue looked at him. “I mean, yes Master.”

“I don’t mean just today.” Rogue stated, there was no emotion in his voice. Sting met his eyes for a long moment, blinking slowly. Was that Rogue’s way of asking him to be his boyfriend?

“I know, Master.” Sting whispered, and Rogue swallowed thickly, letting Sting go and drop to his knees. For a moment they stayed like that in silence, Sting waiting to be told what to do. Rogue looked over him carefully, as if debating what to do. 

“Take my clothes off.” Rogue said suddenly, almost making Sting jump. Sting reached forward instantly, desperate to see more of Rogue’s skin, but Rogue caught his wrist, stopping him. 

“Use your mouth.” Sting paused for a moment, not out of disobedience, more just wondering where to start. It was awkward, requiring Sting to reposition several times and use his teeth on the buttons and zip. He managed to drag Rogue’s jeans down to his knees, and they fell the rest of the way. Rogue stepped out of them quickly, looking down at Sting without saying a word. Sting’s mouth was dry at the sight of Rogue stood in front of him in just underwear, and as he lent forward to pull the underwear down. Rogue mumbled something under his breath. Sting glanced up, a question on his lips. 

“I said, good boy.” Rogue said quietly, blushing slightly. If Sting wasn’t already hard as a rock, he probably would of gotten harder. Sting nodded, returning to his job. As the underwear reached Rogue’s knees, he stepped forwards and Sting lent forward ready to take Rogue into his mouth. Rogue pulled him back by his hair instantly, earning a yelp from Sting. 

“I didn’t tell you to do that yet.” Rogue said, hand knotted in Sting’s hair. Sting blinked quickly, head tilted back awkwardly. 

“I’m...I’m sorry, Master.” Sting whispered, neck starting to ache from the awkward position.

“You’ve been bad.” Rogue stated, making Sting blush and try not to nod needily. Without warning, Rogue spat on Sting, splattering onto his forehead and dripping down his face. Rogue caught it with his thumb so it didn’t get into Sting’s eyes, wiping it carefully, one hand still pulling Sting’s head back. Rogue surveyed him quickly once more, before letting go. Sting rubbed his neck slightly, before looking down to avoid Rogue’s gaze. It seemed to pierce straight into Sting’s soul, and it made his dick ache with need. 

“Go ahead.” Rogue said quietly, stroking Sting’s head gently. Sting looked up for a moment, slightly confused, before it clicked and he leant forward, taking Rogue into his mouth desperately, sure he was probably drooling at this point. Sting had to admit, he was good at sucking dick, and this was only confirmed by the sounds Rogue was making above him. Sting became entranced, trying to get sounds out of Rogue like his life depended on it.

“I’m goin- I’m going to come.” Rogue stated, hand pulling on Sting’s hair painfully. “Swallow it.” He demanded. Sting moaned, causing vibrations to go straight to Rogue’s dick. Rogue made a noise above him that Sting loved, before coming into Sting’s mouth. 

“Goo-Good boy.” Rogue stuttered, hand shaking in Sting’s hair as he orgasmed. Sting made sure he got all of Rogue’s come, swallowing carefully and wiping his mouth. Rogue looked vaguely dazed, and put his hand against the wall to steady himself. 

“Stand up.” Rogue ordered, regaining his balance and watching Sting stand carefully. When Rogue dropped to his knees, Sting’s eyes widened. 

“Y-Yo… You don’t have to…” Sting started, legs already wobbly. Rogue glanced at him, eyes sharp. “Master.” Sting added, earning a small smile from Rogue. Without a word, Rogue swallowed Sting down, causing Sting to yelp. Sting tried desperately to stay quiet, one hand against the wall to keep himself upright and the other in his mouth to keep him from yelling. Rogue did something with his mouth and Sting almost fell down, thighs shaking. “I…” Sting started, eyes shut and head resting against the wall behind him. 

“I’m going to come Master.” Sting mumbled, hand clenching and unclenching by his side. Rogue made an affirmative sound, and Sting let himself go. Rogue swallowed Sting’s come without difficulty and surfaced, standing in front of Sting before he’d even regained balance. 

“Are you tired?” Rogue asked, promptly collecting Sting’s clothes for him and pushing them into his arms. Sting nodded, pulling himself together and watching Rogue begin to dress. 

“You can get dressed.” Rogue said, and Sting nodded, pulling his own clothes on. “I meant what I said.” Rogue continued, “This means you’re mine now, and I don’t let go of my possessions easily.” Sting shivered slightly at the seriousness of Rogue’s tone, feeling something he couldn’t quite put into words. 

“I… I know what you meant, Master.” Sting said, now fully dressed and stood awkwardly in front of the taller man. 

“You don’t have to call me that anymore. Just during... Just during things like that.” Rogue informed him awkwardly, sitting on the bunk near them quietly. He looked tired.   
“Okay. Do you want to sleep?” Sting asked, sitting down next to Rogue himself. Rogue nodded, and squeezed himself into the bunk in such a way that Sting could fit in next to him. 

 

After a couple of hours, it seemed very obvious that Sting wasn’t going to get much sleep. He’d spent an hour watching Rogue sleep beside him, and hour thinking and now he was just staring at the ceiling. The crew had returned some time in the second hour, slipping into their bunks further down the hall. Sting wondered if the band had returned and if they’d noticed Rogue’s disappearance. Sting shifted slightly, watching Rogue’s chest moving up and down slowly. A thought suddenly hit him. Was this a one night stand? Was tomorrow going to be awkward as Rogue tried to leave without waking him up? Should he just pretend it never happened? Sting blushed deeply to himself in the dark, closing his eyes. He didn’t really know what to do, but he did know that he was probably completely screwed no matter what happened. Sting sighed quietly, eyes still squeezed shut. If he could just make it through tonight, he’d figure it out in the morning. 

When Sting woke up, he immediately checked next to him and felt a pool of relief release as he saw Rogue was still there. At least he hadn’t left without telling Sting where he stood. As if sensing Sting gaining consciousness, Rogue’s eyes fluttered open, catching Sting staring at him. Sting blushed instantly. 

“I thought… I didn’t know if you were going to be here in the morning. I was… I was just checking.” Rogue raised an eyebrow at him, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“I said you were mine now. I wasn’t lying.” Rogue said, voice still full of sleep. Sting found it very appealing. Sting nodded, looking back up to the ceiling. 

“Well… That’s good.” He said awkwardly, beginning to sit up. Rogue caught him quickly, pulling Sting towards him and kissing him gently. 

“I don’t make these kind of decisions lightly.” Rogue stated, pulling away slowly, “I chose you because I really like you.” Sting blushed at that, looking down. 

“I… I’m just being dumb.” Sting said, Rogue began running a hand through Sting’s hair. Rogue didn’t say anything. “I just… I didn’t know if it was a one night stand or something.” Rogue shook his head. 

“I promise you, it’s not.” Rogue said, a tone in his voice that made Sting think it was probably impossible for Rogue to lie. They began to kiss again, Sting ending up on top of Rogue and knotting his hand in his black hair. Suddenly there was a harsh knock on the wall next to them, and they sprung apart. Gajeel was looking down at them, an eyebrow raised. Rogue immediately turned bright red, slapping Sting’s shoulder as Sting laughed. 

“Took your time blondie.” Gajeel muttered, shaking his head. “Glad it worked out, eventually.” Rogue looked like he wanted to say something, but Sting interrupted him before he could even open his mouth. 

“Thanks. Should we go? We should go.” Sting pulled Rogue with him as he stood, squeezing past Gajeel and going towards the door. Rogue followed carefully, avoiding Gajeel’s smug expression. Once they got outside, Rogue rested his head against the bus, reaching into his pocket for a cigarette. 

“He thinks you made the first move.” Rogue stated, something edging his voice that made Sting shiver. 

“Apparently so.” Sting replied, shoving his hands into his pockets. Rogue looked over his body, seeming to debate something in his mind. 

“I’ll punish you later.” Rogue muttered, and Sting’s mouth fell open. Rogue finished his cigarette quickly, and began to walk away. 

“I’ll come back after sound check.” Rogue said over his shoulder, before carrying walking towards his bus. If Sting could make words, he probably would of stuttered, but instead he just slumped against the bus. 

What the hell have I got into?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the people mentioned, and this is all fictional (unfortunately).
> 
> Let me know what you think!   
> You can find me over at be-m0.tumblr.com c:


End file.
